Moving Home
by Kelownachick
Summary: Gabriella has returned home after leaving 8 years ago. No one recognizes her because she is designer everything now. She claims she's back for work, but is that really the reason she's back?
1. Who's home?

Standing at the baggage claim a young brunette girl waited for her luggage. Finally came her new edition Louis Vuittion luggage. Grabbing a cart she loaded her 5 bags, then stepped out into the beautiful sunshine. Thank god, Carrie had convinced her to ship most of her stuff back.

Waiting for her ride the young girl pulled out her iphone to see if there were any new messages. Suddenly a black BMW pulls up in front of her and out steps a similar women just slightly older. From the back of the car a young boy about 10 steps out.

"Oh baby! I'm so happy you're back!" the lady races around from the car to hug her daughter.

The young boy then runs up beside his mother "Welcome home big sis." he hugs her and gives a huge grin. Gosh it had been a while since the young women had seen her brother.

"Thanks guys. What happened to the little toddler that was so cute?" the brunette asked as she helped her mother load the luggage into the trunk.

"He grew up, you know it's been a while since you've been home sweetie" walking to the passenger side the young women got in while her mother started up the car.

"You know I had to leave here. I couldn't stick around here anymore" the young women sighed and leaned her head against the window.

Moving back home had not been a choice for the women, if she had it her way she'd still be living in New York or be back in Paris. Coming home is what her mother thought was for the best, the young women hadn't been home for almost 8 years. Those years had been spent in Paris, Italy, Australia and most recently New York where the young women had been living for almost 2 years. The reason for the return back home you ask? A office move for her company and a wedding on the side for one of her closet friends.

Pulling into her parents driveway felt strange. Her mother parked the car and out everyone got. Walking around to the trunk to claim her luggage and start the oh so happy family reunion.

"I'm only staying till I find a place of my own. I've got some places lined up and some open houses to check out." the young women said as her mother opened the front door.

"It's not a problem sweetie, you can stay as long as you like. Your father put all the stuff you shipped into storage, we just couldn't keep it all here." her mother smiled as they made their way up to the guest room.

Thanks mom, but she wasn't planning on staying long. Just until she could buy a place of her own, away from her family and any old friends that might be around. Coming back home to Albuquerque felt weird, when she left it was still small now the city was huge.

After her mom left the women unpacked and sent a message to Carrie, her best friend in New York letting her know she'd arrived safely. Carrie replied that she was glad but had to go, she had plans of her own for the night.

Changing into something more comfortable she headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother was cooking dinner, while her brother was watching TV. It was safe to say that her dad wasn't home yet, he was a big time lawyer and normally worked all the time.

Just as the family was sitting down for dinner in walked her father Kevin. He put his things down at the door and walked right over to his daughter.

"Sweetie I'm so glad you're home! I missed you!" He gave her a big hug and sat down at the table.

"I am too dad! I promise I won't be here long though, I'm starting house hunting tomorrow and I hope you can make time to help me out." she smiled as her dad agreed. She trusted her dad's opinion more than anything else.

The family sat down for dinner and spent their first night as a complete family watching movies and the young women getting to know her brother some more.

* * *

**Hey guys! So it's been a while since I've written a story but I got an idea and figured I'd seen if anyone liked it. So I assume you've already figured out who the girl is, but I was wondering if I should've introduced her in this chapter or not. **

**As always let me know what you think and if I keep going.  
**


	2. Taylor? Basketball?

The next few days were like a blur, the young woman and her father went out looking at homes and had found some that were fairly nice. Today her father was at work, her mother was out and the young woman was at home with her brother.

"Alex! I'm going to go out for a few minutes, do you want to come?" Alex, her brother came halfway down the stairs.

"Sure where are we going?" Alex proceed to put on his shoes and head out to the car.

"I have to run to the post office, some stuff for work was sent and I need to pick it up." The woman grabbed her purse and followed Alex out to the car.

Alex was now sitting in the back seat, and the young women was just about to get into the car when she heard her name.

"Gabriella Montez is that you?" Gabriella turned around only to one face to face with her best friend from high school.

"Taylor, hi..." Taylor jumped out of her car and walked over to Gabriella.

It had been a while since Gabriella had seen anyone from high school. She hadn't kept in touch with anyone except for Sharpay who had ran into Gabriella on a trip to New York. It hadn't bee a choice not to keep in touch with her friends, when Gabriella had first moved she had kept in touch with all her friends but eventually everyone lost contact.

"Gabriella I can't believe you're here! Are you visiting?" Taylor kept a distance between her and Gabriella so that Gabriella didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Actually I just moved my business out here plus I'm here for Sharpay's wedding." Taylor looked a bit surprised at this comment.

"Sharpay's wedding? How did you know about that?"

"Well she was in New York last year and we ran into each other, we've kept in touch ever since and I got a phone call a couple months ago about the good news." Gabriella smiled.

"So that's where you've been hiding, New York. Well Sharpay did say she had a surprise for everyone at the wedding."

"Yeah I've been in New York for the past 2 years, plus I've lived in Paris, Italy and Australia." Gabriella put her purse in the car and turned back around to face Taylor.

"Wow! You got around, well it was nice seeing you but I've got to get going. I have some chores to do at home. You should give me a call and you can come over for dinner soon." The two girls exchanged numbers and Taylor drove off.

Gabriella returned to the car where Alex was waiting for her. She started the car and backed out of the driveway. Alex being as patient as he was waited a good amount of time before he asked who his sister's friend was.

"Gabby, who was that you were talking to at home?"

"Oh, that was one of my old friends from high school her name's Taylor." Gabriella sighed remembering some of the fun times they had.

"Taylor, mommy talks to a girl named Taylor almost every week. I think her and dad went for dinner at their home one night." Gabriella's interest peaked when Alex said the word their.

"What do you mean their house? Taylor's not married, at least I don't think she is. I'm positive Sharpay would've told me about that."

"I think her boyfriend lives with her when he backs back at the end of the season." Gabriella was intrigued now.

"What does this boyfriend do that involves him being away so much?" Gabriella asked as they pulled into the post office.

"I think he's a basketball player, him and his friends all play for some basketball team. They come home whenever they get a chance." Alex got out of the back seat and followed his big sister into the post office.

Gabriella picked up 2 packages that were for her new office, then her and Alex returned home. They decided that since they were the only people home and it was getting later, they should start making dinner. Since Gabriella's mom had the other car she had to pick up their father from work. Her dad had been nice enough to let Gabriella have his car so that she could get around. She promised him just like she had promised her mom the she would only need it for a few days until she bought a car.

Alex and Gabriella made pasta with tomatoes for dinner and when their parents got home they all sat down for dinner. The family talked about their day and then everyone got ready for bed considering it was quiet late.

Gabriella remembered that she had to talk to her mom about Taylor and who she was dating and ask her about all these basketball players in town. But that would all come tomorrow as Gabriella snuggled up in bed and fell asleep.


	3. Dress Fitting

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated, it's been a pretty busy month. I just started grade 12 and my biology class has been harder than I thought so I've had a ton of homework. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, I worked really hard on it. The bold pieces are telling you that there's a link on my profile for that particular item. I posted Gabriella's house because I thought I would put it in this chapter but I decided not to write it into this one. It will probably be in the next chapter though. **

**Have a good time reading and enjoy! **

* * *

Gabriella woke up early the next morning, she wanted to catch her mom before she left for work. She threw on a hoodie and some sweatpants and went downstairs. She could hear her mom cleaning up in the kitchen so she headed in that direction.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?" Gabriella's mom turned around.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" Gabriella sat down at the kitchen table and her mother followed her lead.

"I ran into Taylor yesterday, we got talking. After she left Alex told me that you and dad have been going over to her house for dinner. Apparently she's living with someone?"

"I was going to tell you it just kept slipping my mind. Yes she is living with her boyfriend I believe you know him. What was his name? Charlie, Evan..." Her mom went on to list several more names.

"Wait, nope I remember! Chad Danforth, I believe. Yes, that's it! He's not in town much so he lives with Taylor when his season is over." Her mother looked so proud to have remembered.

Gabriella was in a state of complete shock. "Chad Danforth, that I went to high school with? Chad Danforth who's best friends with a certain unnamed person? Chad Danforth that plays for the LA Lakers?"

"Yes, that's him." Julia looked quite proud of herself.

"I didn't even realize they knew each other. Taylor couldn't stand the cool kids in high school."

"Well things change Gabi. Chad isn't the same person he was in high school. They really care for each other. Chad flies Taylor out to LA almost every month so they can see each other, and he tries to come back here whenever he can."

Gabriella couldn't even believe what she was hearing it sounded like Chad and Taylor were perfect for each other.

After her talk with her mom Gabriella went to get ready for the rest of the day. She had to drop Alex off at a friend's house, then meet Sharpay at the bridal store for a fitting of her dress.

* * *

Parking the car, Gabriella stood infront of the store. The store was a 2 story high end dress store, Sharpay must have spent a fortune on this wedding. Heading into the store, Gabriella saw Sharpay's blond hair swinging out from the racks.

"Shar?" Sharpay turned around and smiled.

"Gabi! I'm so happy you're here!" Sharpay raced over and hugged her. "Come with me, you should meet some people" She pulled Gabriella over to the change rooms.

"Guys, Gabriella's here!" The girls all emerged from the change rooms is **gorgeous pink gowns. **"You know Taylor and this is Jessica my new sister-in-law." Jessica waved at Gabriella.

"Hi, Tay you didn't tell me that you were one of Sharpay's bridesmaids when I talked to you the other day!"

"Well neither did you Gabriella." Taylor gave Gabriella a big hug.

"Okay girls! You've had time to visit now down to the important stuff. Gabriella we need to get you in your dress."

Gabriella looked at the dresses Taylor and Jessica were wearing. "I sure hope that's not the final color Shar. You know I would never wear pink."

Sharpay smiled. "Of course not. Those are Taylor and Jessica's dresses. My maid of honor needs to be wearing something special. Head in to the dressing room over there, the dress is in there."

Gabriella headed in the direction she was pointed in and entered the change room. Hanging on the hook was the **most beautiful aqua color dress** with a flat bow bodice and an empire waist. Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off the dress. Gabriella put the dress on and went to join her friends by the mirror.

"Wow Gabi, that dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Taylor was absolutely blown away.

"Thanks Tay, Shar, this dress is amazing! Thank you so much, I'm just happy that you didn't put me in pink."

"No problem, but Tay is right you look amazing!" Sharpay you smiled.

"Okay miss bride, we're going to change and then we want to see your dress." Jessica announced.

"Well that might be a good idea considering the wedding's on Thursday and I haven't seen it yet either." Taylor and Jessica looked at Sharpay.

"What do you mean you haven't seen it yet? Shouldn't you have had the dress like months ago?" Taylor asked amazed that Sharpay would leave it till the last minute.

"Well Sharpay came to New York and we tried some dresses on. None of them were what she wanted so I made a suggestion." The girls turned and looked at Gabriella as she explained. "I suggested that I design the dress. So I took her measurements and made the dress."

Sharpay went into the dressing room and emerged with her dress on. The dress didn't look like anything Sharpay would wear. **It was a simple white dress** with a aqua ribbon going down the center and wrapping around the bust. On the back there were small pearl buttons going down to the train.

Everyone was blown away. "Shar, that dress is so not something you would pick" Taylor explained as Sharpay examined herself in the mirror.

"I was sort of trying to go for that when I designed it. I didn't want the dress to be way over the top, but simple enough so that you could still dance later. And I honestly didn't plan the blue thing."

"Gabi, it's so beautiful! I'm so happy I got you to do this! I love that it's not extravagant, and I'll actually be able to move in it."

"I so glad you like it. Why don't you get out of it and we can go get something to eat. I'm absolutely starving."

"Okay, I'll go change. Your right, I'm pretty hungry now come to think of it.".

Sharpay went to change while the 3 others waited for their dresses to be packaged up. Once Sharpay changed they headed of the eat.


End file.
